Reason
by Moki Chi
Summary: Estava confuso e não chegava à conclusão alguma, então preferiu parar de pensar no assunto, até porque não iria achar a resposta para aquele beijo tão cedo, mas um ano depois, surgiu a oportunidade para obtê-la.
1. Chapter 1

Estavam na casa de Naruto, um belo garoto loiro, de olhos incrivelmente azuis e pele levemente bronzeada, tinha quinze anos. Ele estava se preparando para entrar no Konoha Gakuen, um colégio muito conhecido na cidade onde morava. Iria entrar, finalmente, no tão esperado colegial.

Sasuke tinha vinte e três anos e era o professor particular de Naruto. Era um belo homem de olhos e cabelo negros contrastando perfeitamente bem com sua pele alva. Era o oposto do Uzumaki, tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade. O moreno era mais calmo e sério, já o loiro, era agitado e vivia fazendo patetices.

Aquele seria o último dia de aula e consequentemente, o último dia que se veriam. Em dois dias seria a prova que definiria se o loiro passaria ou não para o colégio que queria. Sasuke suspirou ao se lembrar disso, tinha, apesar de detestar admitir, se apegado ao hiperativo garoto loiro. Pegou o livro onde há minutos atrás Naruto fazia alguns exercícios e uma caneta para corrigi-los. Passado algum tempo o Uchiha deu a nota e abaixou o livro, colocando a caneta em cima da mesa.

- Hmm... Até que dessa vez você tirou uma nota boa. Desse jeito...

Interrompeu a fala ao ver que Naruto parecia dormir tranquilamente com a cabeça apoiada nos braços que estavam dobrados em cima de um livro aberto na mesa. Fechou os olhos e sorriu de canto.

- Dobe...

Levantou-se da cadeira onde estava que ficava de frente para o loiro e deu a volta, parando ao lado esquerdo do garoto. Ficou observando-o por alguns segundos, reparando nos detalhes do belo rosto de Naruto. Principalmente nas três marquinhas que ele tinha de cada lado do rosto. Levou a mão direita aos fios dourados de Naruto, fazendo uma suave caricia e inclinou-se para ficar no mesmo nível que o loiro. Aspirou o perfume cítrico que exalava dele e que tanto o embriagava e sussurrou perto de sua orelha.

- Seja aprovado no Konoha... Usuratonkachi...

Passou de leve o nariz pelo rosto bronzeado aspirando mais uma vez o perfume do outro e depositou um suave beijo na bochecha dele. Ergueu-se e caminhou até a porta do quarto, saindo logo em seguida. Desceu as escadas e foi para a sala onde o pai de Naruto estava. Teve uma breve conversa com ele falando sobre o desempenho do loiro mais novo e após Minato agradecer, foi embora para sua casa. Já no quarto, assim que Naruto ouviu o barulho da porta sendo fechado ergueu a cabeça com os olhos arregalados e a mão no local onde foi beijado. Ele não estava dormindo.

- Sasuke...? "Esse beijo... Foi de despedida ou... Não, não é possível."

Mesmo que o mais novo tentasse encontrar a resposta para aquele beijo, não conseguia. Não entendia o motivo de Sasuke ter feito aquilo. Os dois, apesar de serem aluno e professor, viviam discutindo, tudo bem que o loiro achava divertido brigar com o moreno, tanto que vivia o provocando e desafiando, e exatamente por esse comportamento, conseguiu quebrar um pouco do gelo do Uchiha e acabaram construindo uma amizade nada convencional, mas uma amizade verdadeira. Só que ele nunca poderia imaginar que o mais velho tomasse essa atitude. Suspirou pesadamente e deixou seu corpo escorregar um pouco na cadeira e tombou a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos.

Estava confuso e não chegava à conclusão alguma, então preferiu parar de pensar no assunto, até porque não iria achar a resposta para aquele beijo tão cedo, mas um ano depois, surgiu a oportunidade para obtê-la.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. ^^**

**Mandem reviews okay... Ou eu não continuo. u_u'**

**Sim... Sou chantagista... Mas é que fazer uma fic e não receber nem uma review deprime qualquer um. ;P**

**Bjs e até o próximo cap.**


	2. Chapter 2

Desculpa a demora... pra compensar vo postar 2 capítulos hoje. ^^

* * *

Naruto estava andando pelos corredores do colégio, seu uniforme não era o típico uniforme de colegial. Por cima da blusa social, que tinha os dois primeiros botões abertos, usava um sobretudo preto com uma espiral laranja nas costas e uma faixa preta na testa com a mesma espiral. quando avista uma pessoa saindo de uma das salas. Era ele. Sasuke. Seu coração falhou uma batida e voltou a bater rápido. Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo até o moreno quebrar o silêncio com a voz baixa.

- Naruto...

- Faz tempo né, Sasuke? Conseguiu virar professor de inglês?

- Sim...

O moreno andou até o loiro e bateu com o caderno de anotações na cabeça deste, o fazendo reclamar de dor, passando a mão pelo local atingido, e continuou seu caminho, mas foi parado pela voz do Uzumaki.

- Por que fez isso?

- Já faz tempo que bateu o sinal. Vá logo para a sua classe.

- Teme... "Qual é? Vem com essa pose de professor agora?"

O loiro continuou seu caminho até a sua sala para assistir mais uma aula chata em sua opinião. Já estava quase dormindo, quando o sinal anunciando o término da aula, que era matemática, bateu. Fazendo o loiro despertar. Afinal, era hora do intervalo. Olhou para a mesa ao lado, que era onde seu amigo Sai, que já estava se levantando, sentava e o cutucou.

- Ei... Sai. Qual é a próxima aula?

- Inglês, por quê?

- Nada não.

Naruto agora possuía um sorriso travesso no rosto, fazendo seu amigo desconfiar que ele aprontaria algo, como sempre, mas resolveu ignorar, já que surpreendentemente, nunca acontecia algo significativo a Naruto por suas travessuras. Sakura vinha de encontro a eles e os três se dirigiram ao refeitório para comprar seus lanches e depois se juntarem ao resto de seus amigos.

O intervalo passou normalmente tirando o fato de Naruto voltar para a sala de aula dez minutos antes alegando ter que fazer algumas coisas. Os amigos estranharam, mas preferiram deixar passar, apenas concordando com o loiro.

O sinal anunciando o término do intervalo bateu fazendo os alunos voltarem pouco a pouco para suas salas. Na sala de Naruto, os alunos que entravam olhavam para o quadro e cochichavam algo, achando muito estranho o que havia escrito ali. O Uzumaki apenas via tudo quieto em seu canto com um sorriso travesso. Já com todos os alunos presentes, ouvia-se um burburinho, que foi cessando aos poucos enquanto o professor de inglês passava pela porta e se dirigia ao centro da sala. O moreno começou a se apresentar e o burburinho voltou quando este disse seu nome. Fazendo o sorriso de Naruto aumentar.

- Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke e vou ser o professor de inglês de vocês...

O barulho presente já estava irritando o moreno que decidiu olhar para o que aparentemente era o motivo dos comentários e risinhos ficando paralisado por alguns segundos com os olhos arregalados ao ver escrito no quadro, ocupando quase todo o espaço do mesmo "Uchiha Sasuke é meu." Voltou a ler o que estava escrito para ver se não estava delirando e sentiu uma súbita raiva se apoderar de seu corpo. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e pegou o apagador apagando a declaração com certa força.

Naruto apenas se divertia olhando atentamente cada movimento do moreno. Durante um ano havia pensado muito naquele beijo, nas sensações que ele havia causado e em tudo que passou com o moreno chagando a conclusão de que tinha se apaixonado pelo mais velho, por isso agora que tinha o reencontrado estava disposto a saber do próprio o significado daquele beijo.

Sasuke virou-se para os alunos, decidido a saber o autor daquilo. Apesar de sua expressão não ter mudado, seus olhos expressavam nitidamente a raiva que sentia.

- Quem fez essa palhaçada?

- Fui eu!

O moreno direcionou seu olhar ao dono da voz que era muito familiar, ao mesmo tempo em que a turma se calava com a surpresa. Até mesmo o Uchiha estava surpreso olhando para Naruto. Nenhum dos alunos, nem mesmo os que eram amigos de Naruto esperavam por aquilo e não sabiam o que dizer diante a afirmação do loiro, que tinha um sorriso agora vitorioso olhando diretamente nos olhos de Sasuke que demonstravam surpresa e confusão.

Aos poucos a turma foi se manifestando, algumas garotas davam gritinhos animados comentando sobre um possível casal yaoi e em como eles ficariam bem juntos, outras bufavam de raiva e outras se mantinham neutras apenas demonstrando surpresa, já os garotos tinham as mais diversas reações, como nojo, espanto ao comentavam uns com os outros se o Uzumaki estava ficando louco, ou outros que riam achando ser mais uma das travessuras do garoto.

A raiva do professor apenas aumentou com todo aquele barulho e a expressão de divertimento e vitória do loiro causador de tudo aquilo. Se Naruto queria o provocar, tinha conseguido, e muito bem por sinal. Respirou fundo novamente, fechando os olhos e tentando contar até dez. Desistiu no número seis e abriu os olhos.

- Fiquem quietos agora ou tiro meio ponto na média de vocês!

- O que?

- Eu disse pra ficarem quietos!

Os alunos resolveram ficar quietos como ordenado e Sasuke ao ter o silêncio desejado, voltou seu olhar para Naruto o encarando com toda a raiva que sentia sem se preocupar em disfarçar isso na voz.

- Uzumaki Naruto. Depois das aulas vá pra sala dos professores. Agora eu quero dar minha aula sem ser interrompido.

O Uzumaki deu um risinho fazendo o mai velho bufar e depois a aula transcorreu normalmente. Ao término desta, Sasuke arrumou suas coisas e saiu da sala, não sem antes dirigir um olhar carregado de raiva a Naruto que apenas deu um de seus típicos sorrisos. Quando fechou a porta o Uchiha pode ouvir toda a confusão voltar e suspirou balançando a cabeça em negação se dirigindo sem pressa a sala dos professores.

* * *

Obrigada aos que leram e mandem reviews sim? ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Na sala dos professores, Sasuke estava sentado em uma das cadeiras de frente para uma mesa com vários papéis, livros, dois porta lápis e uma pequena caixa com algumas gavetas. Levou uma das mãos ao cabelo em uma tentativa falha de tirar a franja dos olhos e afrouxou um pouco o nó da gravata azul clara, quase branca que usava com a camisa social preta ao mesmo tempo em que Kakashi, que era o professor de história, chegava com duas canecas de chá oferecendo uma ao moreno. Os dois já se conheciam há algum tempo, pois o Hatake era amigo do irmão mais velho de Sasuke, o que deu liberdade para que o grisalho perguntasse o que havia acontecido enquanto sentava-se.

- É o Uzumaki. Logo no primeiro dia de aula já tá dando trabalho.

- Ah... Ele é assim mesmo. Não importa se é primeiro ou último dia de aula. Tá sempre aprontando alguma coisa. Mas ele é bom na sua matéria. Parece que é por causa do professor particular que ele teve no ginásio.

- Ah... Então ele teve um bom professor particular? "Esse professor sou..."

- Não vai falar que foi você?

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e parou a caneca de chá que levava a boca no meio do caminho, enquanto Kakashi virava a cadeira em direção a porta, que era onde o dono da voz se encontrava. Sasuke também se virou e ao ver Naruto andando em direção a eles levantou-se.

- Ou tem algum peso na consciência?

- Do que tá falando?

- Eu posso te lembrar. No último dia, na minha bochecha...

- Naruto! Vem comigo para a sala de orientação aos alunos. Ah... Kakashi, eu vou levar a chave.

O moreno andou apressado em direção ao mais novo e começou a empurrá-lo de volta para a porta enquanto Kakashi via toda a cena com um olhar curioso. Não podia imaginar que o professor particular de Naruto fosse justamente Sasuke e que os dois pareciam ter uma certa intimidade.

Assim que os dois saíram o Hatake apenas se limitou a sorrir e a voltar à cadeira em direção a mesa, ficando novamente de frente para esta enquanto voltava a beber seu chá. Já na sala de orientação, Sasuke fechou a porta com força e depois a trancou. Quando se virou para o loiro seu olhar era carregado de raiva.

- Isso é abuso de autoridade Sa-su-ke...

- Cala a boca!

Sasuke se dirigiu a janela e apoiou seus braços na mesma e com a mão esquerda apoiava sua cabeça, já Naruto ao ver o moreno nesse estado resolveu sentar-se em uma cadeira que tinha na sala e colocou seus braços na mesa apoiando a cabeça nas duas mãos. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até este ser quebrado pelo moreno.

- Não sabia que estava acordado naquela hora...

- Só fechei meus olhos porque tava com a vista cansada. O que foi... O Senhor Certinho tá preocupado com as aparências?

Ao ouvir essa frase o Uchiha virou-se para Naruto. Os olhos dos dois se cruzaram e ficaram se encarando por algum tempo como se quisessem descobrir o que se passava na cabeça um do outro. O loiro se levantou e andou até Sasuke parando diante dele com um olhar sério, raramente usado por ele.

- Tudo isso é por causa da diferença de idade? Porque somos aluno e professor? Tanto há um ano como agora você só pensa nas suas razões... Mas e o que eu sinto por você? Como é que fica?

A respiração de Naruto estava um pouco alterada. O coração do loiro batia forte dentro do peito enquanto ele continuava encarando os olhos negros normalmente inexpressivos do moreno que agora demonstrava surpresa. O silêncio reinava no local. O Uzumaki aguardava a resposta do outro que parecia ter ficado sem fala. Sem aguentar esperar mais segurou a gravata do mais velho o puxando em sua direção colando seus lábios aos dele. Sasuke ficou ainda mais surpreso e por alguns segundos sem reação, mas quando ia empurrar o loiro este o soltou.

- É isso o que eu sinto por você. Ao menos explica o significado daquele beijo.

Naruto virou-se e caminhou em direção a saída da sala de orientação para voltar as suas aulas. Sasuke apenas se deixou escorregar na parede, sentando-se no chão ao ver a porta se fechar. Seu coração batia acelerado. Levou uma das mãos a boca enquanto divagava sobre tudo que acontecia. Sua cabeça latejava, estava confuso e precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem e decidir o que fazer a partir dali.

- Não acredito que aquele idiota inconsequente me roubou um beijo! "Mas... Eu não fiz a mesma coisa um ano atrás?" Droga! Não vai adiantar ficar fugindo.

O sinal bateu anunciando o final de mais um aula, o que fez Sasuke se levantar e voltar à sala dos professores. Deixaria pra pensar no que fazer quando chegasse em sua casa. No próximo tempo teria que dar aula para a outra sala de segundo ano.

* * *

Obrigada a quem leu e mandem reviews sim? ;3


End file.
